Pearl Diving
by PumpkinHarvest
Summary: "You've already gotten yours, and you still have sweet things to say," Yellow laughed from above her, cheeks undeniably colored. "You're not just a pretty girl, you're a diligent girl. A good girl." Words punctuated with the roll of her hips. "Aren't you, my lovely Pearl?"
Pearl couldn't be happier with these late nights at the office. Sure it provided extra _pay,_ gave her more time to finish her work projects— but the show stopper _here_ was the boss lady herself— Yellow Daffodilia _Diamond._

As vicious as she was lovely, all six feet of her. With her flaxen blonde hair and fierce hazel eyes. Those slender legs that went straight to heaven, thighs bundled tight in her modest pencil skirts. If she didn't already have the stature of a Queen's guard, those killer heels and snug blouses would give it to her.

Pearl swooned, giving her flushed cheeks a fan before returning to the task at hand, scrolling through the slush of manuscripts that'd made it to Yellow's desk. Nothing mind-blowing as of yet, a few marketable pieces and promising first installments.

She squinted, eyes growing blurry after hours of scrolling and typing. Reading and writing, running from her desk to her boss's, to her coworkers on floors below her. The backs of her heels had grown tough, but she could feel the start of blisters forming on both feet.

After a few months of working at this publishing company, Pearl knew which pieces interested Ms. Diamond _personally_ and which interested her _financially._ From what Pearl garnered, her boss prefered works of fiction: namely, the paranormal romance kind. Her tastes were peculiar, if not a hint laughable, but no one else in the office seemed to notice.

Pearl's job as Yellow's secretary didn't call for her to delve into the could-be novels of the future that made it up this high. Her duties for the day had been completed hours ago. She kept 's schedule in order, recorded any decision made in the company's name. She wasn't called to _assist_ in those decisions.

She kicked back in her roller chair, blanching when it creaked loudly in the empty room. She peered around, pen cap between her teeth. Not another soul working at this hour, save for Yellow in the office to her left.

Pearl could hear a shuffle from Yellow's room, the familiar sound of a stack of papers clicking against a desk.

"Miss Marigold?" Yellow called to her, nearly making Pearl jump clean out of her skin. The only one who _insisted_ on referring to her by her first name.

Pearl swallowed hard, pen falling from her lips and placed into her utensil mug with the rest. She rose to her feet, brushing lint from her skirt and tousling the ruffled hem. She combed her fingers through her hair, still training it from its recent cut.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Diamond?" she replied, dashing to her office, hands perched on her doorway.

Yellow's back faced her, her hands beneath her chin while she leaned wretchedly close to her computer screen— eyeglasses sitting untouched just within reach.

The older woman looked over her shoulder, blinking her tired eyes. "Ah, you are still here, then. I thought you might have gone home by now." Precisely three buttons undone on her cream colored blouse, exposing just a hint of cleavage. Pearl's jaw ticked.

She surveyed the room, finding the curtains shut as per usual. Dark, heavy drapery that ruined the scenic city view just outside. She cocked her head, striding over to them.

"I hadn't anything better to do; I thought I'd catch up on a few work related projects." Her hands fell to the ties keeping the shades drawn, fingers toying with the frayed threads. Perhaps it wasn't presumptuous of her when she asked, "Why do you keep these shut all the time?"

 _All_ of the time might be an exaggeration, her boss had them wide open in the mornings- though Pearl didn't come in until later in the evening, and by that time, they were usually shut fast.

"It's distracting," Yellow sighed from behind her, keys clicking on her keyboard while she shut her computer off. "The city lights. The skyline. It's too beautiful. Too _bright_." Her words punctuated with the whirling of her chair.

Hands still upon the curtain rung, Pearl turned to her. Curls fell from their place and into her eyes. "Too beautiful?" she asked, fingers prying the loose knot.

Yellow crossed her legs, one matte black stiletto dangled lazily from her toes, revealing a glimpse of her sole, arched daintily to balance her heel. The sight had Pearl's mouth dry, her mind filled with perverse, familiar thoughts. Like, slinking her trembling hands up Ms. Diamond's lithe legs, till they disappeared under that snug skirt and she found the hem of those sheer black pantyhose. Bundling her skirt up and peeling her hosiery down— with her teeth.

Yellow watched her with an emotion indiscernible, eyes flickering up and down. Appraising.

"Yes. Too beautiful. Dangerously so." Yellow wove her fingers together, eyes narrowing while she looked at her. "Something like that keeps me from my work and I have to set it away, else I won't get a thing finished. I'll be tempted to look at it the entire time."

"I-I see."

Before she could ask her to elaborate, Yellow stood and made her way to the window as well. From this close, it was too apparent the difference in their height. Pearl wasn't a sneeze above five feet, even in heels.

She cursed her haphazard fashion sense, wishing she'd worn anything but _flats_ today— give her at least an inch or two, so that if she went in to kiss her gorgeous boss it wouldn't make her look like a complete joke. She'd damn near have to run and jump to land a smooch on her as is.

Yellow cast another approving glance down at her, a grin breaking on her face. "My dear Pearl, did you cut your hair?" She leaned in closer for examination before taking a few curls between her fingers. The black lacquer on her nails glinted in the meager lamplight.

Pearl nodded, her back pressing to the draped window. The musk of Yellow's perfume intoxicating, compelling her to tilt close.

" _Yes,"_ she breathed, all but _choked._ Her face flushing with color, too late for her to cover. "I-I thought no one… noticed. I mean, it has only been a few days since I got it cut in the first place, but…" She rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly shy in Yellow's presence and unsure _why_ she was spouting such embarrassing information to her _boss_ of all people. "I'm rambling."

Yellow shook her head with a concerned frown, pulling heart strings Pearl wasn't ready for quite yet. "Not at all," she assured, releasing her lock of hair. "In fact, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner." Her warm body came so wonderfully near, till Pearl was forced to take shallow breaths to keep their chests from touching.

The curtain rung came undone in her hands, threads slipped from her palms before she could catch them. When the drapes fell open, Pearl gasped, her sweltering skin meeting cold glass as she found them both awash in the city lights, shining from below.

Pearl turned her head to gaze, but Yellow turned her back, her chin pinched between her thumb and forefinger. Another breath stolen from her. "Aren't you _pretty_ ," Yellow murmured, her knuckles dragging across Pearl's cheeks. Hazel eyes shimmering, reflecting the restless city behind her.

Pearl felt a sluggish wave of heat roll through her body, making her knees weak. This was practically surreal. She'd fantasized countless scenarios between them, but she'd never _dreamed_ it could be a reality.

"I wouldn't exactly call it pretty, ma'am, I-"

Yellow rolled her hips, shifting her weight and planting her hands above either side of Pearl's head. Her red stained mouth hovered just over hers. _"I would."_

Glass warbled behind her, but she reserved no fear of plummeting if this woman was to send her down.

Yellow cupped her face in both hands, thumbs sweeping across her flushed cheeks. Pearl was petrified of failure by this point, and she didn't know whether to put her foot straight on the gas or sit back for the ride.

" _Ms. Diamond…"_ Pearl breathed, eyes entranced by hers. Heart beating so fast it nearly lept out her throat.

"Ah, my sweet Pearl…" Yellow spoke low, dipping her head and delivering a hallowed kiss to Pearl's mouth. Soft and trying, hard at the end to punctuate her intention. "Call me Daffodilia or call me Yellow, but calling me ' _Ms.'_ anything isn't necessary when we're like this. It's impolite to the intimacy, you see?"

God, it was greedy, but there was no time for talking when _Daffodilia's_ mouth was still within reach. Pearl stood on the tips of her toes and took another kiss for herself, never minding to ask permission.

Yellow laughed, a throaty sound with their lips mashed together. She cupped Pearl's head to draw her mouth in closer. One hand snaked down her backside, gathered her skirt in a bundle and palmed her ass— roughly kneading her flesh.

Yellow hooked her forefinger inside Pearl's panties and slipped them down her thighs with one clean move. Pearl clenched her legs out of habit, only to have them coaxed open with Yellow's tender hands. She was ready to receive a deeper touch now, but was reduced to a puddle when her superior grazed back up.

Pearl was being undressed before she even comprehended what was happening. She held on to her while the buttons of her cashmere shirt were quickly popped open, the subtle clicking of black nails on polished plastic ingraining itself to her memory. She'd never perceive that sound the same again.

Pearl was letting herself fall to ruin, content to have every piece of herself reduced to a memory of them. Her hands. Her mouth.

Yellow spun her around with a forceful shove, grunting when she fell flush against her.

 _Her heart._

Pearl gasped, looking at the world below her. "P-people might see," she warned, feeling Yellow slink her hand between Pearl and the window.

"Then _let them,"_ Yellow dismissed, brushing down Pearl's abdomen, through her thatch of blonde curls, destination unmistakable. When those cold fingers met her heated flesh, she saw stars behind her eyes. She arched her back, tossing a look over her shoulder.

Pearl squealed as her cheek was pressed to the glass, and the tension snapped between her legs. Her breasts were mashed against the cold surface, nipples puckered tight. Her body shuddered when one finger slipped inside of her.

Her hot breath fogged the window, mingled in with Yellow's. Her superior expected no resistance adding another digit to the mix, a gentle stir to soothe the sting. Pearl reached behind her, shaking hands holding fast to Yellow's neck. She would have collapsed by now if it weren't for Yellow's weight keeping her pinned.

" _Beautiful girl,"_ Yellow praised beside her ear, breath fanning her curls and tickling her cheek.

Yellow's slender fingers curled inside of her, the soft pads of her fingers toyed with her sensitive flesh. Her thumb parted her folds, seeking her little clit and whirling in circles till her legs began to shake.

Pearl was in awe of the scene below her. No wonder Yellow kept it sealed away. She swept her hand over fogged glass, fingers streaking before they fell to Yellow's between her thighs. She held her there, rocking her deeper, panting audibly— head falling back to rest on her shoulders. Her eyes shut to the world, the dizzying view below her.

Her superior gave a dark laugh, masterful hand giving her no mercy while her fingers plunged in and out of her. She whined, knees buckling, heat swelling to burst in her stomach. A shaken cry pulled from her, eyes fanning open.

When her walls began to flutter, Yellow slowed her pace to a halt. Making her work for her release, seeming to _delight_ in watching her chase her orgasm.

Pearl shot her a pitiful look, cross between shock and agony, expression melting away with the compulsory snap of her hips. In a few hurried thrusts, she was toppling over the edge, coming in hot waves, drawn out with the stir of Yellow's forefinger.

"There you go, my sweet girl," Yellow purred, kissing her neck and sucking till Pearl was sure to bruise.

Yellow's hands encompassed her, stroking her everywhere. Her body still singing from her release, a few lingering spasms assaulting her. More kisses rained on her neck and her collar, her head tilted back so that Yellow could kiss her throat.

Pearl's eyes fanned shut in her bliss, and she wriggled in the afterglow of pleasure Yellow had wrought her. Earning her a husky laugh, and an eager tug to put them face to face again.

Pearl was all but _marveling_ at her by this point, her hands flitting to touch Yellow anywhere she could. She was ravenous to _repay_ her for that head spinning orgasm. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons descending Yellow's torso, careful not to damage a single one.

A grin broke across Yellow's face, a cunning one that broke chills across Pearls' skin. She tucked strays curls behind Pearl's ears, before both hands fell to her slim shoulders— and pushed, sending her to her knees.

Words of protest were _far_ from thought right now, sent hurtling even further when Yellow fanned open her blouse— full breasts held high by her black bustier. Lace filigree trimmed the edges— a single pearl dangled in the center, descending from a bow made of ribbon.

Yellow grazed lithe fingers across her freckled skin. She groaned when Yellow palmed her own breasts, freeing them to tug on the strained peaks, gaze rapt on Pearl.

 _Her dream…_

Pearl gazed up, enthralled by the beauty standing above her. With trembling hands, she reached for her gorgeous legs, ghosted them up the sheer fabric of her hose. Her eyes impossible to tear away.

Pearl needed to see every emotion she could wring from her. Every streak of pleasure that crossed her lovely face. The face that watched her now, expectant. Demanding. Her hands resting proudly on her lean hips, with every reason to be so confident in herself. She was _breathtaking._

She slipped her hands blindly beneath Yellow's skirt, seeking the hem of her hosiery before tugging it down. Steady, savoring the moment while inch by inch of her decadent skin was revealed. Her mouth watered, ready to kiss her smattering of freckles.

Pearl rolled her hosiery down and helped Yellow step from her heels, then her stockings— both laid carefully aside. Her hands quickly returned to their ministrations, eager to see what sort of panties her boss chose to wear. With a simple lift of her skirt, Pearl learned that Yellow prefered _matching_ undergarments— her panties the same lacy design as her pretty bralet.

 _Adorable._

"You're _spectacular_ ," Pearl purred, cheek nuzzling her thigh, hand pawing at Yellow's crotch. She decided against waiting, and simply tugged her panties down herself. Soul almost leaving this mortal coil to find her drenched, a delicate line of arousal strung betwixt her glistening sex and undergarments— snapping when her panties fell in a puddle on the floor.

"You've already gotten yours, and you still have sweet things to say," Yellow laughed from above her, cheeks undeniably colored. "You're not just a pretty girl, you're a _diligent_ girl. A _good_ girl." Words punctuated with the roll of her hips. "Aren't you, my lovely Pearl?"

Pearl inhaled the heady scent of her arousal, mouth watering while she inched closer. She clutched Yellow's ass with a crude squeeze and yanked her in for the taking— mashing her flared tongue against her hot sex. Moaning open mouthed, " _Yes ma'am."_

Yellow gasped before taking a fistful of Pearl's hair in hand. Her hips snapped once, _twice,_ each movement met with a thorough lick. Her thighs quivered, and Pearl was adamant to hold them open. She spread Yellow wider, hurriedly adjusting her position to taste her _deeper_.

She placed a sugared kiss to Yellow's little clitoris— her tongue flicking out for precise stimulation, delivering quick, heavy forays to her bud before suckling gently— repeating this pattern over and over, till Yellow was moaning in a constant rhythm above her. Growing wetter with each lick.

Yellow's balanced herself against the window, head canted down while she watched Pearl work, panting with the loveliest expression she'd ever _seen_. Her trimmed brows furrowed, her sharp cheekbones flushed. Her bottom lip bit between her teeth, rolling her hips and slipping her drenched sex across her tongue.

It was disgusting how Pearl could already picture herself masturbating to this in the near future. Hell, she'd probably buy a new vibrator to celebrate the occasion— tonight.

It was an honor to see Yellow over the edge. To see her in a molten disheveled mess was a reward in itself. The bite of her arousal grew sharp, and Pearl licked her thoroughly, sweeping her tongue against her, perfectly in tune with the rock of her body, prolonging the quick spasms of her sex.

A noise more akin to a growl than anything left her superior, and Pearl watched through lidded eyes as Yellow scrambled to hold herself upright. She trembled, hot breath painting fog on the cold glass, silent in those frantic seconds she chased her orgasm.

Pearl didn't give her the chance to find release for herself, she locked Yellow's shaking hips in place, tasting her tender flesh and tonguing her little clitoris.

One more harsh lick sent Yellow toppling, moaning incoherent while she came in a wet rush. Pearl received her orgasm with ardent laves, suckling her sensitive bud till Yellow was tugging at her for reprieve.

Satisfaction to match flooded through her, a sense of pride like none other bloomed in her chest. Yellow moaned, thighs quivering whilst she dismounted, leaving her arousal slathering Pearl's mouth.

Pearl watched Yellow slip her panties back on, petting her thoroughly orgasmed sex and gazing down at her with obvious approval. She uttered a sigh, redressing with all the casualness Pearl would've expected from her boss.

She stood on jelly legs, nearly falling back down if Yellow wasn't there to assist with a smile. She chuckled at her, a hand over her mouth. She motioned to Pearl's collar, tsking under her tongue.

"I've left lip stain all over you, Pearl, dear." She thumbed away the residue on her skin, laughable while Pearl was still _happily_ glazed in her orgasm.

Pearl shimmied on her own clothes, tidying up her ruined face with her shirt sleeve. "Ah, so, I'm assuming it's back to 'Ms. Diamond', now, yes?" she asked for the record, well aware that a relationship between them would still need to remain professional during work hours.

Yellow aligned her seams, giving Pearl's outfit a once over and a good dusting. "But of course. For the sake of professionalism, you will continue to refer to me as such," she relayed evenly, adjusting the straps of her shoes and walking over to her desk.

Pearl struggled to keep the a frown from appearing on her face. Hell, it was actually pretty damn hard to with her body still singing from one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. "But of course," she agreed, heading to the door, seeing no reason to walk Yellow any further. They'd go their separate ways just like every night. "Then I'll see you tomorrow evening, Ms. Diamond."

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, further down till it was feet and she walked all over it. She turned out of her boss' office, hurrying like never before to the elevator that lay directly ahead. The view became obscured when she realized that she was tearing up.

Pearl swept her dirtied sleeve across her eyes, scoffing when cold drool streaked across her nose. Her finger poised above the elevator call button, ready to be home and in her bed.

"Miss Marigold," Yellow called from behind her, voice throaty— promising. She flashed Pearl a smile, one that sent her heart from her toes right into her throat."I'll be seeing you tomorrow, dear, but... just as today, and perhaps days to come, you'll continue to call me _Yellow_ when we are alone."

Pearl snorted, the only laugh she could manage while still on the verge of tears. She shook her head in disbelief, grin breaking from ear to ear while she beheld her lovely superior. "We mustn't be impolite to the intimacy, yes?"

Yellow hauled her into an embrace and looked down to her with complete adoration. "Sweetheart, for intimacy's sake— and mine."


End file.
